Never mind
by Armeria-Sama
Summary: "Lenalee prenait une place trop grande dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Et ce n'était pas bon. Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bookman. Homme livre, comme le signifiait cruellement le mot les désignant. C'était après tout comme ça qu'ils devaient être, comme des livres. Sans cœur, sans âme. Sans sentiment."


**Fandom : D-gray man**

**Titre : Never mind.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Couple : Lavi x Lenalee, sens unique.**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est le premier écrit que je poste sur ce Fandom. J'avais une autre idée que celle-ci, que j'aurai voulu poster avant, mais je la retravaille un petit peu, donc j'ai posté celle-là. Pour expliquer rapidement mon idée, je dirai qu'à partir du passage où Lulubell prend l'apparence de Lenalee afin de séparer Krory de Lavi, Lenalee et Allen lorsqu'ils étaient en orient (Si mes souvenirs sont bons), j'avais eu l'impression de voir un sous-entendu de sentiment de la part de Lavi envers Lenalee. J'ai revu l'anime récemment (relu aussi quelques scans), et ça m'a donné une petite idée, mais comme ce n'était pas assez long pour en faire une fiction ou même un gros one-shot, j'ai donc écrit ce petit os….Quoiqu'il est plus long que ce que je n'aurai cru au départ. Je pensais écrire un drabble en fait xD. Bon ben voilà, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop nul.**

**Résumé :**

**Lenalee prenait une place trop grande dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Et ce n'était pas bon. Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bookman. Homme livre, comme le signifiait cruellement le mot les désignant. C'était après tout comme ça qu'ils devaient être, comme des livres. Sans cœur, sans âme. Sans sentiment.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Ça_ avait débuté lors de ce combat contre deux Akumas et la rencontre avec l'imposteur de Lenalee. Ça, était les sentiments qu'il avait commencé à ressentir à son égard.

D'abord un sentiment d'affection profonde alors qu'après avoir sauvé la jeune fille, il l'avait délicatement déposée à terre, se demandant sérieusement s'il avait secouru la bonne. Et là elle avait ouvert les yeux. Lavi s'en était senti soulagé lorsque son œil vert avait rencontré ses prunelles pourpres.

La jeune fille brune, reprenant tout juste ses esprits, avait eu l'air légèrement désorientée. Puis sa mémoire lui était revenue. Le rouquin s'était rendu compte en voyant la manière dont elle s'inquiétait si rapidement pour Allen et Krory, ceux-ci étant à la poursuite de la deuxième Lenalee, qu'elle était la vraie.

Un désir de protection lorsqu'il avait constaté l'inaptitude de son amie au combat, et qu'il l'avait ensuite ramenée à l'hôtel où ils avaient réservés des chambres, pour lui prodiguer des soins. Il avait même refusé de la laisser seule lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'aller les chercher.

« Il faut d'abord que tu te soignes. Avait-il objecté. Allons voir bookman, après ça nous contacterons Allen et Krory et on ira les chercher. »

« J'imagine, avait rétorqué la jeune fille d'un air morne, que dans mon état je ne ferai que vous ralentir. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…Je suis comme toi, avait-il ajouté ensuite, je m'inquiète pour mes amis, et j'espère aussi les voir en bonne santé.»

Ce n'avait pas été mensonger en un sens, mais c'était surtout pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait. La jeune fille s'était retournée, et, se considérant comme un poids et terriblement anxieuse au sujet du sort de ses amis, avait commencé à sangloter. Lavi lui avait alors suggérer de dormir et était resté à son chevet.

* * *

Ensuite, lorsqu'ils avaient voyagé pour trouver son grand-père, il avait refusé de la laisser, même si c'était ce qu'elle avait demandé bien des fois. Et il n'avait pas hésité à tout faire pour la protéger, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en danger. Comme lorsque la jeune fille prétendant être une servante, et qui avait tout fait pour rester au près d'eux, s'était révélé être un Akuma. Il avait combattu, mais tout en la protégeant. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, pour lui abandonner Lenalee était impossible.

Depuis cela, il s'était bien rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement. Il cherchait à la protéger par-dessus tout, et lui vouait une affection qu'il ne vouait à aucun autre de ses camarades. Même pas à Allen, qu'il appréciait grandement.

Non, c'était Lenalee qui passait avant. Il s'était vaguement demandé pourquoi mais bien vite, il avait arrêté de se questionner. Après tout, il s'était peut-être juste un peu trop attaché à elle…Ça se calmerait.

* * *

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Par la suite, lorsqu'après avoir retrouvé Allen et Krory ils avaient continué, pour finalement prendre la mer à la recherche de Cross, ils en étaient arrivés au point où une armée d'Akumas s'était ramenée vers le bateau. Curieusement ils ne les avaient pas attaqués, mais un des Akumas avait quand même emporté Allen par l'occasion.

Alors Lenalee s'était élancée à son secours, et bien que Lavi se soit inquiété pour la jeune fille, il était resté à bord du navire. Ensuite, ils avaient compris la raison de cet attroupement d'Akumas. Suman était devenu un rejeté.

Lui, de son côté, avait été cherché la jeune fille qui avait été salement amochée et était toute épeuré à la recherche d'Allen. Lequel avait fait tout son possible pour sauver leur collègue. Le blandin avait été introuvable. Ils étaient allés jusque dans une forêt de bambous, et ils avaient trouvé Timcanpy qui leur avait montré l'enregistrement d'une scène qui leur avait fait mal, à tous les deux.

Mais surtout à Lenalee.

Le jeune homme, qui au départ n'avait pas pu sauver l'âme de Suman mais au moins son corps, avait reçu la visite de Tyki Mikk, un Noah. Ce dernier avait détruit le corps de l'exorciste rejeté, détruisant ce qu'il restait de son innocence avant de s'attaquer à Allen, lui arrachant le bras avant de faire subir le même sort à sa propre innocence.

Le maudit avait ordonné au golem de se sauver, et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient eu. Le garçon étant introuvable.

Alors il avait ramené Lenalee, en pleurs, sur le bateau. Il avait expliqué la situation au vieux panda, et par la suite il avait eu du mal à contenir les sentiments qui l'assaillaient face à l'attitude de Lenalee. En effet, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns était assise sur le pont, tête baissée, le visage sombre. Elle se retenait de pleurer.

En dehors du fait qu'il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, il ressentit un autre sentiment qu'il eut du mal à identifier. Une sorte d'agacement. Oui, c'est ça. De l'agacement de la voir si triste pour le blandin. Son sentiment était injustifié car il avait compris Lenalee.

Elle n'était qu'une petite fille ayant perdue ses parents et s'étant retrouvée malgré elle confrontée au monde des exorcistes. Son frère l'abandonnant malgré lui. Enfermée, complètement isolée au départ. Elle avait finalement commencé à vivre lorsque ce même frère était revenu à la congrégation. Après cela, elle s'était rapidement attachée à tout le monde. Chacun des membres représentant ce qu'on lui avait volé, et ce qu'elle voulait désespérément : Une famille.

Chaque perte était une vive douleur dans le cœur de la jeune exorciste. Deux d'un coup, dont un avec qui elle était très proche, devait la mettre dans un état impossible.

Même s'il la comprenait, et que lui-même appréciait Allen, beaucoup...Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'irritation du fait de voir la brunette ainsi.

« Arrête de pleurer et relève-toi ! Avait-il crié. On ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ! Des pertes, il y en a et il y en aura toujours, c'est une guerre ! »

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots.

« Tais-toi, imbécile ! » Avait fortement répliqué son grand-père, se tenant à côté de lui.

« Mais Jiji…avait-t-il commencé. »

De son côté, la jeune fille n'avait plus réussie à contenir ses larmes. Et le rouquin en ressentit de la culpabilité. Il avait été brusque. Beaucoup trop.

* * *

Depuis lors, il avait compris qu'il avait été jaloux.

Jalousie qui s'était de nouveau manifestée avec le retour du maudit, finalement vivant. C'était alors qu'ils combattaient de nouveau l'ennemi, en essayant de protéger Lenalee.

Lenalee que son innocence avait sauvé lors d'un combat contre un Akumas de niveau 3. Ils avaient pensé que l'innocence de la jeune fille était peut-être le cœur, elle était peut-être donc un atout primordial.

Mais cela avait eu un prix : Elle était encore trop faible pour l'utiliser et pouvait à peine tenir debout.

De son côté, la joie passée de retrouver son camarade, il n'avait pas réellement apprécié lorsqu'il l'avait vu caresser la joue de son amie larmoyante, alors qu'elle esquissait le même geste. Il était alors intervenu, faisant passer son geste pour de la taquinerie.

Cela se répéta à nouveau dans l'arche. Lorsque Lenalee avait commencée à se décourager, se sentant faible et inutile à cause de l'état de ses jambes. Allen s'était avancé et en voulant la consoler, il avait tendu la main vers elle et lui avait dit qu'ils étaient comme une famille, et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tombée.

Lavi était alors entré en scène, en prenant le blandin par les épaules et en rajoutant qu'en tant que famille, ils devaient être soudés. Le rouquin étant un bon acteur, sachant faire de faux sourire et garder ses émotions à l'intérieur de lui, personne n'avait remarqué que son attitude cachait de la possessivité envers la brunette.

Après être sorti de l'arche et avoir survécu à une rude bataille, dont sans l'aide d'Allen ils ne seraient pas sortis vivant, il s'était interrogé :

Pourquoi était-il jaloux lorsque son ami esquissait des mouvements d'affections envers la jeune fille ? En plus, c'était sans doute purement amical, du moins c'était ce qu'il se surprenait à espérer, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie.

Ca l'avait travaillé.

D'autant que comme lui avait fait remarquer Road lorsqu'elle était entrée dans sa tête, il commençait de plus en plus à s'attacher aux autres. Il ne savait plus distinguer un vrai d'un faux sourire…Et Lenalee prenait une place trop grande dans sa tête et son cœur.

Et ce n'était pas bon pour un bookman.

Son vieux panda de grand-père ne cessait de lui répéter. Ils n'étaient là qu'en spectateur, ils devaient enregistrer l'histoire et ne pas participer plus que ça, pour garder un avis objectif. Ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des bookmen. Homme livre, comme le signifiait cruellement le mot les désignant.

C'était après tout comme ça qu'ils devaient être, comme des livres. Sans cœur, sans âme. Sans sentiment.

Mais Lavi n'y arrivait pas complètement, à cela.

* * *

Les choses avaient suivies leurs cours, jusqu'à ce que peu de temps après, l'attaque des Akumas de niveau trois ne ravage le quartier général et qu'un Akumas de niveau quatre ne menace d'anéantir la base.

Ayant perdu son arme durant la bataille, celle-ci étant en réparation, l'apprenti bookman avait été enfermé dans l'infirmerie avec Lenalee. Mais seulement voilà, la situation devenait critique.

Alors Leverrier, tenant des propos particulièrement dur, voire blessant, à propos de la jeune brunette à qui son innocence avait été retirée du fait de sa faible synchronisation, l'avait forcé à descendre voire Hevlaska pour qu'elle la synchronise de nouveau.

Le processus était dangereux, si la jeune fille avait toujours le même tôt de compatibilité, si faible, elle risquait la mort. Komui, son frère, était bien sûr fermement opposé à cela. Mais l'homme infect qu'était Leverrier n'en avait cure.

Lavi avait hésité, lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille le suivre. Devait-il aller avec Lenalee ou rester ici ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas ce que le bookman qu'il était devait faire. Non, il ne devrait pas hésiter. Il devrait rester là et ne pas la suivre. Mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre et s'était précipité à leur suite.

Il avait à peine pu les rejoindre dans l'ascenseur que déjà il descendait en bas. Il en profita pour lancer un regard de soutien envers la jeune fille. Puis il y avait eu un problème avec la machine, et celle-ci s'était ouverte brusquement aux niveaux 5 ou 6. Ils avaient donc pris les escaliers.

« Je suppose que vous êtes là pour la valeur historique de l'affaire ? » Avait demandé durement l'homme.

Lavi avait acquiescé, sans se démonter face à cet affreux personnage qu'il avait envie de frapper, et ils avaient poursuivi leur chemin.

Après quoi, la synchronisation entre l'innocence et Lenalee eut lieu. Elle se retrouva avec une innocence qui semblait comme avoir mutée. Et elle combattit l'Akuma avec Allen.

Lui-même, ainsi que l'exorciste Yûu Kanda, intervinrent mais ce furent le blandin et la brune qui vainquirent la machine a tuée qu'était l'Akuma.

* * *

A la suite de ça, Lavi s'était rendu compte de deux choses :

Il aimait Lenalee.

Et cet amour ne pourrait aboutir.

Trop d'obstacle y était. Non, il n'y avait pas d'allusion à Komui…Enfin, pas que. D'abord son statut de bookman, la réaction de son grand-père s'il l'apprenait. Et surtout, il se doutait que la jeune fille ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Il resterait donc là, avec cet amour non partagé qui lui brûlait le cœur, interdit pour l'homme qu'il était, et qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Car après tout, il n'était qu'un bookman. Un livre à l'enveloppe humaine.

* * *

**Voici la fin.**

**Bon, je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction de ce genre. Je ne sais pas si je m'en suis bien sortie xD. Enfin à vous de juger j'arrête de blablater.**

**Petite review ?! Ça ne vous coutera rien et me rendra heureuse, même si elle n'est pas spécialement gentille. Ca pourra toujours me permettre de m'améliorer et du moment que vous restez polis, ma foie, votre critique sera la bienvenue :).**

**Armeria.**


End file.
